


Trump ie gets punished

by EyeTeehee



Category: Trump x Biden
Genre: Biden x Trump, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeTeehee/pseuds/EyeTeehee
Relationships: trump x biden - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Trump ie gets punished

Trump moaned as Biden dragged him into the bdsm room. Biden took off trumps clothes spanking his ass while so. Trump grunted and took off his bending over the bench and saying "Spank me Mr.Pres ive been a bad cheeto~". Biden lubed up his long shlong and stuck it in forcefully whispering dirty words.


End file.
